


Vampire Lovers Only Give Cold Shoulders

by lorpor9



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Human!Harry, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf!Harry, idk...im bad at tagging, more tags to be added later, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorpor9/pseuds/lorpor9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was on just enough pain medication to go along with the story. He thought he should probably be scared, but he wasn't. maybe it was the morphine, or maybe it was Louis beautiful blue eyes, but Harry figured Louis had had plenty of chances to kill him if he wanted to...</p><p>or</p><p>the one where Harry has the worst night of his life, and Louis just happens to be in the right place at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lovers Only Give Cold Shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short drabble, but clearly it got a bit out of hand...  
> This story is inspired by Being Human (UK.) That will become more apparent later, although i took a lot from the transformation speech in the first episode...  
> Next chapter we will meet Zayn for sure and maybe Niall and Liam!

The club was packed with twenty-somethings moving lucidly and obscenely to the music. It was all kind of an overload on Louis’ senses, the sounds and smells were all muddling together, enhanced by his thirst, but it was more thrilling than uncomfortable. He stalked around the club, surveying with hungry eyes everyone who passed. Several minutes went by but Louis had yet to see someone that piqued his interest. He was thirsty, but he was also rather horny, so he wanted to get a decent catch tonight.  
He made his way to a booth in the corner, his booth, and waited, taking the moment to calm his senses. He liked to do this every now and then. Just observe, without any intention of interfering. Across the club was a young boy, Josh who had been DJing this club for almost two years now. At the bar, a woman of about 30, Lou, was handing out drinks and making small talk with the steady stream of people. She had been working here for nearly 10 years now. She practically ran the place, and In fact, the only reason she didn’t already own it was because the original owner, who was approaching 90, refused to die and leave the bar to her. Maybe as a christmas gift he would give the whole process a bit of a push. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the most delicious smell he had ever encountered. He rose, almost automatically, and began to follow the trail, weaving through bodies and empty glasses, until he came upon the source. It was a boy, about 21, leaning against the wall and nursing a colorful cocktail. He was breathtaking. His hair fell in ringlets past his shoulders. Tattoos littered his left arm and peaked out from beneath his almost sheer shirt that was barely buttoned. And he was wearing some of the tightest jeans he had ever encountered. Louis started towards the boy, but before he could reach him, another boy got there. Louis peeled off to the side and listened. He didn’t care who this new boy was, or what his relationship to the curly haired boy was. One way or another he was going to peel those tight ass jeans off those obscenely long legs. 

The intruder started to speak, and Louis honed in on his surprisingly obnoxious voice. 

“C’mon babe, you can’t just be a wallflower all night. Show the world that Harry Styles is single and ready to fuck!” So now Louis had a name. Harry Styles. 

“i'm not really in the mood for this tonight, Nick” he gestured to the general space around him. Oh god his hands were fucking huge

“I think I’m just going to head home” Nick pouted, but didn’t seem to be that heartbroken over the situation, as he turned and made his way back into the crowd of dancers. Harry made no move to go anywhere, however, and instead took a slow sip of his drink. Apparently he was going to finish his cocktail first. Louis smiled. Now was his chance. 

He strode up to the boys side and inhaled. The smell was even better than before. Harry Hadn’t yet noticed him yet. He was staring into his drink, making the tiny plastic sword swirl around the rim of the glass. 

“Now why on earth is someone as gorgeous as you standing alone in a club?” Harry jumped. Louis smiled. 

After getting over the mild shock, Harry looked over at the stranger, about to say something witty along the lines of ‘fuck off’ but he forgot what that would have been as soon as his eyes settled on the boy. He was small and soft, but also sharp, angled, and it was so beautiful. Harry couldn’t really make sense of what he was seeing and he wondered if ordering a fourth cocktail was the best idea because apparently he had started to hallucinate. But then the impossible boy spoke again and Harry realized that, not only was he real, but Harry had forgotten to speak for a good 30 seconds.  
“A little drunk are we?” The boy smiled and his eyes crinkled and Harry just about kissed the boy right there. But Harry had some impulse control and decided it was probably his turn to speak. 

“I- uh…Yeah. A bit” and then topped that masterpiece off with one of his winning smiles. Harry was rather proud of himself. that was a full sentence. 

“Would you like to dance, Harry?” Harry was a bit concerned that the boy knew his name, but then again, he very well could have told him. He didn’t think he was that drunk, but who knew anymore. Harry wasn’t totally sure he remembered their whole conversation. When He didn’t protest to the offer, the boy grabbed his arm and gently pulled him to the outer edge of the dance floor. They began dancing, slowly, despite the loud pumping music telling them otherwise. They were close, the boy had his tiny hands pressed firmly on his waist and somehow Harry found himself practically draped over the smaller one, arms falling over his shoulders and head pressed into the cool skin of his neck as the swayed back and forth. It was a rather odd position, but it felt very comfortable. Harry pulled back to look at the boy but couldn’t get much farther than his eyes. They were so blue. So blue, that he didn’t notice until it was already happening that the boy had pulled their bodies even closer and was kissing him. 

Harry hesitated for a moment, letting the other boy do all the work, but soon his resolve broke and he was kissing him back. It was hot and sweet and wonderful and before he knew it, they were grinding against each other. The boy broke the kiss to suck bruises up his neck and the feeling went straight to Harry’s dick. He could feel himself straining against the jeans and he rutted even harder against the boy, trying to get some friction. He had no idea how long they were there for, and he honestly didn’t care. But then a particularly hard bite shocked him for a moment and all the feelings from two weeks ago came rushing back to him. All the heartbreak and resentment and anger came rushing back and suddenly he couldn’t do this anymore. Harry pulled away from the boy, and at first he didn’t understand what was happening so he stepped back into Harry, but Harry pushed again and the boy stopped and looked up at him, questioning. 

“I just- I need to go home” And with that harry turned and walked out of the bar.  
Louis cursed himself. It was going so well but clearly something had gone wrong. Normally, he would have just compulsed Harry into staying, but he just couldn’t do that. Harry seemed to...innocent for that. He let the boy go, and that meant that, not only was he still thirsty, he had a massive hard on that needed to be taken care of. He was angry and just wanted this night to be over with. He grabbed the nearest guy that was mildly tolerable and, with one look, had him bent over a stack of boxes behind the club. It was quick and functional, but it wasn’t good. Then he turned the guy around and bit quickly into his neck. This part was good. It was always good. The blood satisfied something more that just thirst. it quieted a part of him that he had always despised. the part of him that wanted to kill. But in the back of his mind, he knew that it could have been so much better. It could have been Harry. 

………..

Harry contemplated calling a cab, but his apartment was only a 30 minute walk if he cut through the woods, and the cool air would help him clear his head. He hated clubs, and he hated Nick for dragging him out to one. And he hated the fact that Nick only made him go because he hadn’t left the house in three weeks. And he especially hated that it was Ed who did that to him. It was Ed who cheated on him, and it was Ed who walked out like the last three years had meant nothing. His whole life had revolved around this boy. He moved to London with him so she could go to perform and he got a job to help support him. Even after three weeks, he couldn’t hook up with the hottest guy he had ever seen because he couldn’t get his stupid face out of his head.

A branch cracked behind him and he jumped. He whipped around to see what it was but there was nothing there. Harry continued walking through the trees, listening to the sounds around him. It was probably nothing, but he still was wary. a few minutes later he heard something rustling in the foliage behind him. He stopped, waiting for it to continue. there was only silence for a moment and Harry was about to continue walking, when he heard a low growl from behind him. He stopped moving, stopped breathing. His heart was so loud in his ears he feared whatever was behind him would hear it. He could hear the animal moving around him slowly, but he refused to look. Then it was in front of him and Harry almost screamed. It was huge. As tall as he was, and its eyes were a deathly yellow. He couldn’t tell if it was a wolf or a bear or something else, but he decided he wasn’t going to just sit there and let it attack him. He was shaking. He knew he couldn’t outrun it. but he couldn’t fight it either. The animal took a step towards him and he didn’t think, he just turned and ran as fast as he could. he couldn’t hear anything besides his own breathing but he wasn’t dead yet so maybe it wasn’t following him after all, but then he heard a blood curdling howl beside him and he realized the thing was running with him. As soon as he looked over the animal started getting closer and Harry changed direction. He was hit with what felt like a bag of bricks and lurched forward. hitting the ground hard as all the air rushed out of his lungs.He closed his eyes, waiting for it to attack again, but nothing happened. When he looked back, he was greeted with those horrible yellow eyes, staring at him. It growled again, and harry thought he could almost see a smile on the creature's face. it lunged for him and this time, he did scream.

………..

Louis, at least mostly sated, decided he was done with the club and started to return to his apartment. He was running through the woods, enjoying the wind rushing past his face. when he heard a howl. He looked up at the full moon and scowled. “Fooking werewolves” Louis could barely stand those dogs and the thought of one of them running around his town made him a little sick. He could just deal with it tonight, but it was a full moon and the only time a werewolf could actually put up a fight against him and he really wasn’t in the mood for a fight. He would just take out the thing in a few days when it was a little more helpless and easily disposable. He heard another loud scream, only it was human this time, and he realized the dog must have found a chew toy. He really hoped he killed the human so he didn’t have to deal with two mutts. Most of the time the couldn’t control themselves enough to NOT kill something so it wasn’t a huge concern. The wind changed directions, then, and he scrunched up his nose when he caught a whiff of the wolf. Honestly the smell was probably the worst part. like wet dog with a hint of voting meat. But there was something else in the scent. Something sweet and delicious…

Louis recognized the scent almost immediately. It was the boy from the club. He turned towards the smell and ran as fast as he could. As he came upon a clearing, he was hit with the overwhelming scent of blood and his fangs clicked down, ready to attack. He could see the wolf, with Harry’s side clamped between his teeth, rear back and fling the boy across the clearing. 

Harry hit the tree and Louis could hear the sound of his bones cracking as he fell lifeless to the ground. He would have thought he was dead if it wasn’t for the faint beating of his heart. The Wolf charged again, but before it could reach the boy, Louis tackled it and they both went to the ground. It didn’t do much damage, but at least now It’s attention was on him and not the pulverized body of the human. The wolf got up and charge at Louis, but he was faster and ducked under the animal and clawed at its stomach. The wolf howled in pain and snapped at Louis. From behind him he could hear harry moan softly. It distracted him long enough for the wolf to clamp his teeth into louis shoulder and fling him up in the air. Louis was caught off guard but was able to right himself as he fell back down and landed on top of the dog's back. In the blink of an eye, Louis grabbed the wolf's head and twisted sharply until he heard the satisfying snap of its neck. Louis took a moment to make sure it was dead before rushing to Harrys side.  
Miraculously, Harry was awake. His eyes flicked back and forth between Louis, fangs out, eyes completely black, and the previously wolf that was now a naked man lying in the dirt. Louis stroked the boy's Hair, now matted with his own blood, and tried to comfort him with a mantra of “it's going to be fine, you’re going to be fine” Louis didn’t believe his own words, but he continued cooing them at the twisted boy, hoping it would at least help. Harry looked up at him, and with a shaky smile whispered a single word before passing out.

“oops”

………..

When Harry woke up, he had no idea where he was. All he could see was a tiled ceiling peppered with harsh fluorescent lights. He couldn't move his arms or legs but it didn't seem like that big of a problem at the moment. "it's too bright" he thought. A voice above him said "i know, love" and he saw his guardian angel standing above him, blue eyes like a familiar fire of warmth in this cold, harsh room. His angel had saved him before so Harry knew he was safe now. He smiled in relief before closing his eyes again.

When Harry woke up the second time he heard beeping and could smell disinfectant and he realized he was in a hospital. He looked down at his body and the tubes and wires sticking out from his face and arms. He figured the reason he couldn't move was probably due to the casts and splints covering most of his body. It didn't hurt at all and he realized that he was probably on a lot of pain medication. But that was a lot of realizing for Harry and, exhausted, he closed his eyes again.

The third time harry woke up he was a lot more lucid. He could feel a dull ache in his entire body, but it was tolerable. He looked around the room. It was nothing special. Plain and cold, until he saw a boy sitting cross legged in a chair in the corner, reading a book. It surprised him and he tensed up reflexively, which caused sharp pains to shoot from dozens of points in his body. A small whine escaped his lips and the boys head shot up. Harry gasped when he recognized him. It was the boy from the club. Why in the hell was he here? Harry though this was actually a really great question and repeated it out loud, making sure the boy knew he was talking to him. The boy stood up and crossed over to his bed.

"Hi"

"You didn't answer my question"

The boy smiled and Harry cursed those adorable wrinkles by his eyes that made it hard for him to be mad at the boy. 

"Sorry. I was the one who found you in the woods and brought you here" 

Harry couldn't remember any reason he would have needed to be rescued from the woods, but if the state of him was anything to go by, this boy probably saved his life.

"Thank you... But why are you still here?" 

The boy shrugged, "I didn't think someone as pretty as you should be alone. I can go if you want" 

Harry blushed. He kind of wished he hadn't said anything because he really didn't want him to go. He didn't want to be alone. 

"No, you can stay...I just- what happened?"

"What do you remember?" 

"I was walking home through the woods. I think there might have been someone following me..."

"anything else?" Harry shook his head no 

"You were attacked by an animal. They aren't sure what kind. They think it might have been a bear. I found you on my way home and called an ambulance. You've been here for almost a week now" His words started to stir something in Harry's memory. 

"It wasn't a bear"

"what?"

"It wasn't a bear. I think it was...I think it was a wolf? i'm not sure. It was chasing me and then..." He stopped for moment, the fear of that night hitting him again, "I thought I was going to die. I thought I did die, but then something saved me..." 

Harry trailed off as the memories started to come together. He remembered being in so much pain as the wolf played with him. tossing him around like a doll. He knew he was going to die, it was just a matter of time. he shut his eyes as the wolf charged towards him again, but it never reached him. He could hear grunts and a loud thud. When he opened his eyes he saw another man. He tried to warn him, tell him to get away while he had the chance, but no words came out. The stranger must have heard something, because he turned around. Harry thought he must be dead already. It was the boy from the club, only it wasn't...he looked...he wasn't human. The wolf charged again and harry didn't have time to warn him before the wolf had grabbed the boy by the shoulder and flung him in the air. he watched in horror as the boy, who was so much smaller than the massive creature grabbed hold of its head and twisted. The wolf dropped to the ground and he felt a flood of relief, until he saw the thing that was clearly not a human boy start towards him. He wanted to run but he couldn't move. He watched, terrified, as the monster appeared at his side, surely to finish him off. But it didn't. He just held Harry, as he slowly shifted back into the beautiful boy from the club. Harry probably should have gotten a cab...Oops...

Harry couldn't remember anything after that. He stared, baffled, at the definitely normal human.

"It was you. You saved me...only it wasn't you? It was some horrible monster that looked like you... but that's not possible. that's not-" Harry started rambling. What he remembered felt so real, but it was also impossible. He couldn't tell what was a dream and what was real and it was freaking him out. The boy ran a calming hand through his hair. 

"shh, you're right. It was me. You're not crazy" Louis had no idea what made him say that. Why didn't he let the boy think it was a dream? Well, he couldn't back out now. Might as well tell the truth.

"But it can't be...what I saw looked-" 

"Like this?" The boy closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them his face had completely changed. His eyes were black and dark veins branched out beneath them. His mouth was open and two of his teeth had elongated into sharp points. Fangs. It was the thing that had saved him. 

Harry tried to move away in shock but the effort left him in another bout of excruciating pain. He groaned and the boy's face snapped back to normal as he leaned across the bed and pressed a button on one of the wires, then moved back a few steps. a few moment later he felt the pain dull.

"Morphine" The boy explained. His head cocked to the side for a moment then he spoke again "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. The nurse is coming, just calm down and go with it, i'll explain when she's gone"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything the door opened and a middle aged woman walked into the room, staring at a chart

"Good morning, Louis, how's your Fiancé doing today, sweetheart...oh! You're awake! How are you feeling Harry?" It wasn't until just now that Harry realized that he never got the boy's name. Louis...he liked it. Then he registered that the nurse had called him Louis Fiancé...what the fuck was going on? Harry responded to all of the nurses questions and only vaguely listened when she went over his injuries. It all sounded horrible and he really didn't want to think about that yet. He focused instead on Louis, who had retreated to the corner of the room and was looking back at him with an unreadable expression. After about half an hour the nurse left and Harry was left alone with Louis once more. 

He had so many questions and his head was foggy from all the medication so he settled with the easiest one.

"Fiancé?" 

Louis relaxed a bit "Sorry about that, they wouldn't let me stay unless I was family. So I told them we were engaged. They said that was close enough." 

"Oh" Harry didn't say anything for a while. 

"That can't be your only question" 

Harry thought briefly before responding. 

"What is going on?" It seemed like the most inclusive question and he didn't really want to talk anymore. 

Louis took a deep breath "I'm not going to sugarcoat it. The thing that attacked you was a werewolf. I was able to kill it because I am a vampire" 

Harry was about to laugh at him but Louis was so serious and it would explain all of the crazy shit he saw...maybe it was true...

"And, in case you're wondering, yes, I do drink blood. That's what humans always want to know, right?"

Harry was on just enough pain medication to go along with the story. He thought he should probably be scared, but he wasn't. maybe it was the morphine, or maybe it was Louis beautiful blue eyes, but Harry figured Louis had had plenty of chances to kill him if he wanted to, and if louis did decide to attack, its not like harry could do anything about it. 

"Shit" 

"Wait? You believe me? Just like that?" 

Louis was clearly waiting for him to say something. 

"So, at the club...did you just want to eat me?" 

Louis let out a laugh that surprised both of them. 

"Yeah, among other things. Don't worry, though, I wouldn't have killed you. You would have loved every second of it" Harry started laughing as well. 

"Well it couldn't have been any worse than what did happen could it?" They both smiled and Harry suddenly realized how tired he was. 

"i'm going to take a nap...will you be here when i wake up?" He hardly knew this guy, but despite him being either a blood-thirsty vampire, or completely insane, he made Harry feel safe, and he really didn't want him to go. 

"of course, love" Harry closed his eyes and drifted off. 

………..

 

Louis was there when he woke up, and he stayed there for the next few days. Harry wasn't awake that often, but when he was, he spent that time getting to know the boy who had saved him. At first he got through all the stereotypical questions about vampires he could think of, and slowly, he started to believe him. 

"Do you sleep?"

"No"

"How old are you?" 

"I don't really remember exactly... probably around 290?" 

"Can you go out in the sun?"

"I can, but not for long, i'm sensitive to it"

"What about garlic?"

"I'm completely fine with garlic. I have no idea where that rumor came from..."

Harry expected Louis to get annoyed at some point, but Louis answered every question without fail. When harry had exhausted his vampire questions he moved on to more trivial thing. Favorite movies, Favorite books, Music. Anything really. And the more they talked the more Harry was fascinated with him. He had never met someone who he could talk to so easily. About a week after he woke up, he noticed Louis getting paler. and more irritable. Not with him, of course, but with the nurses and doctors. Harry mentioned it to him one day and Louis looked down in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Haz, i'm just a little thirsty is all" Now that harry thought about it, as far as he knew Louis hadn't left his side in at least a week, and possible since he had been admitted. 

"Lou. You haven't eaten in days. probably weeks"

"Don't worry, haz, i'm fine"

"When you feed, the people don't die, right?"

"No, I stop before it hurts them"

"Ok, good. Just checking...i'll be fine while you're gone, Lou. Go take care of yourself"  
Louis thought for a moment. He really didn't want to leave Harry, but he knew the longer he waited to feed, the less he would be able to control himself . 

"Ok, I’ll go later, once you're asleep" Harry was slightly annoyed. 

"Go now Louis! I'll still be here when you get back" 

He had a point, and now that he was focusing on how hungry he really was it was starting to hurt. 

"Fine. I'll be back in a few hours" He kissed Harry on the forehead and then was gone. 

Once he was alone, all of the thoughts that Harry had been trying to suppress came flooding back. The nurses had asked if he had wanted to notify anyone of his condition, and he has said no. Since his breakup, he had been particularly hard to reach and so none of his friends were probably that worried. None of his family had any idea of what had happened, and he figured it was better than telling them the truth (or a version of the truth. one without vampires and werewolves) and making them worry. He was fine now. He was healing exceptionally well. But there was something that terrified him. He hadn't asked Louis about werewolves, and thankfully Louis hadn't brought up the subject. He didn't want to know.

He shouldn't have survived. And he feared there would be consequences.

Harry didn't want to think about any of this and decided to sleep instead. 

………..

As soon as Louis stepped into his club, he felt some of the restlessness of not feeding ebb away. He Spotted a man, about Harry's age, eyeing him. He would be easy. But as he thought about the guy all he could think about was Harry back at the hospital... But he needed to get this over with so he walked up to the guy and pulled him on to the dance floor. He followed willingly and they began to grind on each other. Or rather, the guy grinded on Louis. After a while, when Louis had gotten him loose and pliant, he pushed the guys head over, exposing his neck.

For so long, feeding had been something very sexual for louis. Most times they went hand in hand, but even on nights where he didn't fuck his dinner first, there was still a lot of foreplay and making out involved. It was easier that way. Humans were easier to manipulate when they were horny and it was easier for him to use compulsion on them to make them if they could just remember the feeling of him feeding as the pleasure of  
sex. Without that, it's almost impossible to make someone completely forget a memory.

Louis didn't bite they guy. he couldn't. Louis pushed him off and walked away. He felt like he was cheating on Harry, even though they weren't even dating. It just felt wrong. But being so close to feeding and then denied made him even more hungry. He looked around and saw a girl near him going from guy to guy trying to get someone's attention. He was not even remotely attracted to the little blonde and she smelled pretty good so he figured it was a good compromise. He still had to her her worked up, but at least it did nothing for him. That was better, right?

He didn't bother taking her outside, just drank from her in the middle of a crowd of dancers. He let his teeth sink into her warm flesh and moaned a little as he felt the first drops of thick hot liquid on his tongue. He sucked desperately at her neck, lost in the euphoria of it all. It had been so long since he had fed, he could barely stop himself, but when she started to lean on him more and more, he pulled off. He wasn't done, but he didn't want to take too much from her. He looked into her eyes,

"You had a lovely time didn't you, but you won't remember what I looked like or what I Just did, isn't that right?" She nodded her head in a daze, not breaking eye contact, until Louis gently pushed her away. She stumbled off into the crowd for a few seconds, then began dancing again. Louis checked his watch, he still had some time left. He walked deeper into the dancers, trying to spot another desperate, drunk girl.

………..

When Harry woke up, Louis was sitting in his chair looking significantly better than when he had left. Harry sat up, something he was quite proud of, considering he could barely move a week ago. His cuts and sprains were mostly healed and the casts on his left arm and both legs had been replaced by removable splints. His broken ribs still hurt like hell but it could be worse. He made room for Louis on the bed and Louis snuggled in beside Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and letting Harry rest his head on his chest. They sat like that for a while, Louis reading to him and carding his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Harry nodded off eventually and Louis watched the boy he was growing dangerously enamoured with.

Several days later, Louis was changing one of the bandages on harry's side that was covering one of the deeper cuts, when he suddenly stopped and looked up at harry. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

"Look" Harry looked down at where his wound should have been and his stomach dropped. 

"It's...It's gone" In the place where there used to be a 13 cm gash stapled together, there was only a long, jagged scar that looked like it had been there for years. Harry's heart sped up and he started hyperventilating. Louis quickly replaced the bandage and held Harry as he shook. 

"It's fine right?" harry said into louis chest, "It doesn't mean anything. It's fine Lou, tell me it's fine" 

Louis didn't say anything, which confirmed what had been at the back of both of their minds for weeks. Harry began to cry. After almost an hour, Harry had finally stopped shaking and Louis spoke. 

"We need to get you out of here"

Harry didn't say anything. 

"Soon the rest of your injuries are going to heal and we won't be able to explain why. Plus, the full moon is in three days. We need to get you to a safe place before then. Somewhere away from people" Harry had stopped crying. He was staring at the wall now. He didn't move, didn't speak. he just sat there. Louis began looking around the room, trying to find something Harry could wear out that wouldn't draw attention to them. The nurses had thrown out the clothes he came in, for obvious reasons, which meant that Harry had nothing to wear but the hospital gowns he had been wearing for weeks. 

He went over to Harry. 

"Hazza, babe, i'm going to go to my house and get you some clothes. I'll be back in five minutes. Don't go anywhere and whatever you do, don't let any of the nurses see your wounds. Do you understand?" Harry gave a slight nod and Louis ran out as fast as he could. 

He was gone for a total of six minutes and in that time Harry hadn't moved at all. Louis  
returned to the room carrying a backpack, from which he pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Harry didn't even flinch when Louis pulled the IV out of his arm and began carefully removing the splints from his limbs. 

"c'mon Haz, get up. I'll help you put these on" Harry seemed to come out of his trance enough to get the clothes on. When he stood up, however, Harry almost collapsed in pain. Louis caught him and set him back on the bed. His leg's were still broken in four places but they didn't have time to wait another day or two before they healed fully. 

"I'm sorry, babe but you're going to have to walk out of here. If I got you a wheelchair they would check us before we left and they would recognise you. Do you think you can do it?" 

Harry looked up at Louis, his jaw set 

"Yeah" 

Louis grabbed what little belongings harry had in the room and shoved them in the backpack before putting it on. He waited a few seconds until he heard the nurse on duty round the corner, then returned to harry on the bed. 

"We have to go now" He supported Harry as much as he could as they walked. Harry kept his head down and stayed quiet as they walked down the hall but he could feel harry shaking in pain. When they made it outside, Louis set Harry down on a bench to let him catch his breath. 

"Thank you, Louis. Really. You've done so much for me and I don’t know how can ever repay you" It was the most earnest, heartbreaking think Louis had heard from this boy and it almost made his cry. Instead, Louis picked up Harry bridal style and set him gently into his car. 

The drive to Louis' flat took about 10 minutes. Neither boys spoke the whole ride.  
Harry didn't do much for the rest of the day other than lay on louis couch, exactly where he had been set when they first arrived.  
sorry," louis had said "I don't have a bed" 

His head was in Louis lap while he absentmindedly played with Harry's hair. 

 

Harry was scared. Every time he let himself think, he saw those horrible yellow eyes and that sickening almost grin and thought 'that's going to be me' and it terrified him. So he tried to focus on the pain in his legs and the smell of Louis next to him. 

He's not sure exactly how long he was there for. He would be awake for a few hours, then he would drift off to sleep where he would have nightmares. He would relive the night he was attacked. Or he would be that yellow eyed wolf, getting a sick thrill out of mangling a faceless human and he would wake up screaming and shaking and sweaty. And Louis would always be there, holding him, and he'd feel safe. until he remembered that in a few days, that would be his reality.

It went on like that for almost a day. Harry switching from one nightmare to the next, until he woke up from a rare, dreamless sleep and noticed the grounding pain in his legs was gone. He was curled in Louis lap while he read. Harry noticed he had to pee, which seemed way to normal of a thing to be happening right now, but he embraced it and stood up for the first time in 26 hours. Louis went to brace him, but Harry shook him off.

"No, it's- I'm fine, lou"

Louis watched has Harry walked into the bathroom, completely healed. He inhaled and frowned when he caught just the slightest hint of dog polluting Harry's normally sweet scent. It was starting.

As Harry peed, he started feeling a little better. Yes, he was going to turn into a horrible monster tomorrow night, but Louis would be there to help him and to make sure that he didn't hurt anyone. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He didn't really know anything about werewolves. Maybe the one that had attacked him had done it because he was just evil. Harry was a vegan who couldn't even watch those surgery shows on tv. Maybe Wolf Harry would just kind of run around all night. It wasn't very likely, but who knows? He finished, and went to wash his hands when he noticed there was no mirror in the bathroom.

"There's no mirror in your bathroom" He said, spotting Louis in the kitchen. Louis looked up and smiled. It was the first real sentence Harry had said since they left the hospital.

"Oh, I took it down when I moved here. I don't have a reflection and It's...unsettling" It was one of the few things about being a vampire that still bothered him after all these years. Harry walked towards him but stopped and made a face.

"What's wrong Haz?" Harry sniffed the air.

"Don't you smell that?"

"I smell a lot of things"

"It's gross"

"Maybe it's you, Harrold, you haven't showered in a while"

Harry playfully swatted at Louis and he moved out of the way, glad they were finally  
making jokes again.

"It's not me, you wanker! It smells like... Rotten? I can't really place it" 

Oh.

"I'm afraid that would be me" Louis said as he rearranged his fringe.

"What?" Harry stepped closer to Louis, and grabbed his waist, pulling him into a hug. Harry inhaled and then pushed him back enough so they could look at each other.

"I swear you didn't smell like this before!"

"Well, before you were smelling me as a human. vampires are designed to smell good to humans so they feel safe around us and it's easier to, you know...but now..."

"I'm not a human anymore?"

"...yeah"

"Oh" 

Harry crinkled his nose again.

"What is it now?"

"I do need a shower" Louis couldn't help but laugh at harry's face, and harry soon joined  
along.

"So, your sense of smell is increasing. What about hearing?"

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds around him. It was almost overwhelming. He could hear a train, even though he didn't even know where the nearest one was. He could hear people all around them, leaving crunching under feet, tires on asphalt, and so many things he couldn't place, sounds he couldn't recognize. He focused on a few, trying to pin them down. 

"the neighbors next door are deciding what to get for dinner. There is someone above us, I can hear their heartbeat...they're asleep I think. There's some kids playing down the street..." Harry opened his eyes. Louis was smiling up at him and it was just so beautiful Harry couldn't help himself. 

He leaned down and kissed Louis. It was the first real kiss they'd had since the club, even though both boys had wanted to, no one had made a the move so they had just left all those feelings hang, untouched, in the air between them. Harry wondered why he had ever waited, because it was so good now. It wa like the kiss at the club only instead of everything being fuzzy and warm, it was sharp and clear and he could taste every bit of louis and it was just so much more that it was last time. They broke for a moment. 

"Fuck, that was...fuck" Louis' lips were slightly puffed and red and it was so hot. Harry pushed louis against the counter, harder than he had meant to and he heard the wood crack. For a moment he worried that he had hurt louis, but louis just pressed their lips together harder. Louis hands were tangled in harry's curls and he was tugging hard. every pull sent a shock of arousal through his body. He needed louis and he needed him now. Harry grabbed louis' thighs and lifted him onto his waist, pinning the small boy between himself and the wall. Louis pulled away long enough to say "Oh! and you're getting stronger too" 

"You're tiny, Louis. I could have done this at the club when we first met" It was true, but harry took more delight in the fact that this seemed to anger louis and he began to bite at his neck in retaliation, careful, however, to not break the skin. They stayed like that for a while, Louis alternating between marking bruises into harry's skin and kissing him, until harry couldn't take it anymore. He barely even knew where he was. He couldn't think past Louis. Past getting as much of louis as he could. And this just wasn't cutting it. He carried Louis over to the couch and dropped him. Harry pulled his shirt- Louis shirt off and threw it on the floor, suddenly suffocatingly hot. then went to remove his sweats. When he looked back to louis he was lying completely naked on the couch, a half open bottle of lube on the floor, fingering himself. Harry hated the fact that it wasn't his fingers inside his boy right now and slapped them away, replacing them with his own. Louis was so beautiful and the feel of him around his fingers was so good. He let out a low, animalistic growl that surprised both the boys. 

"Baises moi! Prends-moi par derrière!" Harry didn't know louis spoke french but he really couldn't be bothered enough to care right now. 

………..

Harry woke up hours later, draped on top of louis. He had passed out almost immediately after and Louis wasn't surprised. That was honestly the best sex louis had ever had. Louis contemplated getting up at some point to clean them both up, but he couldn't disturb the sleeping boy on top of him. So when harry finally did wake up, they were both sticky and harry desperately needed a shower. louis told him this but harry refused unless louis agreed to go in with him. Louis really didn't have a choice in the matter. 

in the shower, Harry asked louis about the french. 

"Oh. I grew up in france, french is my native language. When you growled I kind of... forgot english...it was really hot" 

Harry agreed and they ended up fucking again in the shower. And then once more as Louis was trying to get them dressed. He eventually gave up and decided it would probably be more efficient if he just let harry stay nude like he wanted, seeing as harry seemed unable to stop touching Louis. 

Louis was liking this new, horny Harry. It was the night of the full moon and Louis was pretty sure most of it was coming from that, but harry seemed way too experienced to be completely innocent. 

After several hours, Harry announced that he was hungry. He immediately got up from his perch on louis lap and started rummaging through Louis' cabinets.

"You don't have any food in here! It's all empty!" 

"Yeah, sorry. Most of what i eat doesn't fit well inside a cupboard. we'll have to go out" 

Louis, after some negotiation, finally got harry to put on clothes (he insisted that they were suffocating) and they walked down to the car. As he drove, louis looked over at harry in the passenger seat. He was acting almost like a child, looking out the window in amazement like he had never been outside before. like it was all new. On a whim, Louis rolled down the windows, and was delighted to see Harry slightly stick his head out the window, eyes closed, taking in all the new smells. Louis' little puppy. 

Louis had heard that werewolves completely changed on days of the full moon, get almost feral, but harry wasn't like that. it's like he was just...more Harry. It was the harry he had known in the hospital, only turned up to 11...and also crazy horny. 

………..

They parked at some random restaurant and walked inside. Harry ordered a 2 rare steaks, a baked potato, a salad, and a slice of pie. Louis ordered tea. 

"aren't you a vegan?" Louis asked. Harry looked mildly concerned, like he had forgotten until now, but then the waitress brought out his food and harry forgot all about any dietary concerns. Louis sat, quietly sipping his tea, and watched as harry devoured his meal. When he was done, Harry looked up and seemed to be back to himself for the most part. apparently the red meat had satisfied his inner wolf or whatever for the time being. Then, harry crumpled his face in disgust. 

"I haven't eaten meat in five years...I’m so disgusting" Louis chuckled at him. 

"it's ok, babe. I'm sure the vegan police can overlook this one offence in light of the circumstances" Harry smiled, but then remembered the circumstances. 

"Tonight is the full moon" 

"yeah" 

"i'm going to change into..."

"yeah" 

It was the first time harry had said it outloud and it made it seem all the more real. 

"Will it hurt" 

"I don't know, Haz...Probably" Harry had expected that. 

"what am I going to do? I won't be able to control myself will i? I can already feel it... I ate meat" His delusions of a frolicing vegan wolf Harry were shattered as soon as he ordered the steak. 

Louis reached over and grabbed Harry's hand. 

"Look at me, Haz, I have a plan. I'm not going to let anything happen to you and i'm not going to let you hurt anyone. I promise" Harry remembered how easily Louis had taken down the werewolf that attacked him and he relaxed a tiny bit. Tonight was going to be horrible, but he was going to get through it. 

After dinner, they went to Harry's apartment. Louis followed the directions harry gave and stopped outside a dingy apartment complex on the opposite side of town. Louis followed Harry up two flights of stairs and down a dark, musty hallway until Harry stopped in front of the door at the end. Harry unlocked the door and walked inside, expecting Louis to follow. Louis couldn't though. Another perk of his condition. He leaned against the doorframe until Harry looked back at him. 

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

"Is that really a thing? You're not making fun of me are you? It's not funny lou" Harry pouted. 

"No, it really is a thing. I know it's stupid, but it's the rules"

"...Fine"

"I'm gonna need more than that, love" 

"Come in, your highness!" Harry gestured dramatically and finished with a low bow" 

Louis crossed the threshold into the tiny flat. "Finally, the respect I deserve"

Harry straightened up and got to work packing a bag of clothes and a few other necessities. While Harry was busy, Louis wandered around the flat. It was surprisingly clean, compared to the rest of the building. But otherwise, it was exactly what louis would have expected. The small space was filled with trinkets and posters and miscellaneous things that most people would consider junk, but that louis suspected all had a meaning and a place. It was the complete opposite of louis' stark, empty flat. He didn't keep his memories on a shelf because most of them were to painful or horrifying to be displayed. He had cut his life down to the essentials, but maybe, he thought, it was time to start filling it back up again. 

But as louis looked around, he noticed a few odd things here and there, a shelf on a packed bookcase that was completely empty, space on the wall where there used to be a painting. little things that seemed like they told a story Louis couldn't figure out. There was so much more to harry than he knew. Now that he thought about it, he hardly knew anything about the boy at all. 

Harry, finally finished gathering what he needed, returned to Louis side. 

"I'm ready" His voice was steady. He wasn't showing it, but Louis could hear his heart racing. 

………..

Louis plan was, admittedly, not the best. It basically involved distracting wolf harry all night by running in circles and letting it chase him. It wasn't the best, but it would work. he could keep an eye on him and would be there for harry in the morning. Of course there was always the possibility that wolf harry would kill Louis, but that was his own problem and he left that part out when he described it to Harry. Harry seemed equally wary of this plan, but didn't argue. 

It was almost dark by the time they made it back down to the car, and harry was growing increasingly anxious. He wouldn't stop moving, shaking his leg or playing with his sleeve, and by the time they Louis had arrived at the edge of the woods, Harry was in a cold sweat. They got out of the car and walked together, Louis leading the way.  
A few feet from the car Harry stopped abruptly and doubled over. He didn't scream, but Louis could tell he wanted to. He put his hand on the boy's shoulders, knowing there was nothing else he could do. After about a minute the pain seemed to subside and harry straightened up. They continued walking, stopping every now and then as Harry waited for the pain to pass. Eventually they made it to a small clearing deep in the woods. 

Harry removed his clothes, folded them up carefully, and placed them in the duffle bag sitting at his feet. He was bare and exposed, shivering slightly against the wind, and louis wanted nothing more that to hold him and protect him. Harry seemed to remember something. He reached back and unclasped the small chain around his neck. Attached to the chain was a simple cross. Harry had been wearing it the night he was attacked. The nurses had removed it when he went into surgery, and it was one of the first things he asked about when he woke up. He was so relieved when the nurse brought it to him. When Louis had asked about it, harry explained that it was a gift from his mother on his 16th birthday. He hadn't taken it off since. 

Harry held the necklace out to Louis, his hand trembling.

"Will you hold this for me? I don't want to lose it"

Louis took the delicate chain and clasped it around his neck.

For several minutes nothing happened. then Louis heard a sickening crack and Harry let out the most horrible scream louis had ever heard. he collapsed onto the ground. louis watched, helpless, as Harry's bones rearranged themselves, as his heart stopped beating, as his internal organs shrank. His spine elongated, Sharp claws ripped out of his fingertips. Chunks of flesh and teeth fell to the ground and were replaced with fur and fangs. And all the while, the screaming never stopped. 

A normal human should have died within 30 seconds, but the wolf inside Harry wouldn't allow that. It kept him alive and conscious through every excruciating second as his body was pushed to the brink of death, then dragged back and broken again.  
At one point Harry went quiet, but it wasn't because the pain had stopped, Harry's face was still stuck in a silent scream. He simply couldn't make a sound. But as his vocal chords rearranged themselves, Harry's scream returned. 

The screams turned to howls, then finally, after an eternity, there was silence, and a massive wolf stood before louis, towering heads above him. His jet black fur stood on end, waiting. Louis hated this creature that had done this to harry, but at the same time, this was Harry. and Louis had to admit the creature standing before him was magnificent. He could almost see a trace of Harry behind those yellow eyes...  
The wolf lunged forward and attacked. Louis ducked away just in time, but lost his footing and stumbled. The wolf growled. 

Louis got up slowly eyes locked on with creature. "Harry, can you understand me? are you-" It charged again and louis ran.

He ran for hours, steering the wolf away from any sort of civilization. A few times it got tired of chasing louis and killed a deer or a fox instead, and louis had to provoke it again. It was almost sunrise when the wolf stopped and started howling again. louis was confused at first, but realized that it was changing back. louis stood with the wolf, who was too absorbed in its own pain to notice louis, until his Harry was back. The curly haired boy collapsed and Louis carried him back to the car.  
Louis drove harry back to his flat and carried him to the bed. He watched Harry sleeping peacefully and wondered how he had ever considered killing the boy.

He hadn't told Harry this, but the reason he had stayed at the hospital with Harry was to make sure he died. He was expecting him to die in the clearing, but when he didn't louis decided to take his to the hospital. He deserved to go in a humane way, a proper way, not bleeding out in the dirt. When Harry was still alive after two days, and the nurses had informed him that Harry's condition was starting to improve, he had to face the possibility that Harry would wake up. Louis didn't know how long it would take for the bite to take affect, but he knew it would only be a matter of time. Louis couldn't let something with so little control run around his town, risking the safe haven he had spent so long crafting. 

He was about to end it for the boy. It would be better for him. quick and painless in his sleep, when Harry opened his eyes. 

"It's too bright" 

"I know, love" Louis was about to grab the boy's head when he spoke again.

"My guardian angel! you'll protect me right? You'll keep me safe. I know you will..."  
Harry trailed off and fell back asleep.

For some reason, Louis couldn't bring himself to do it. 

Harry still smelled human. Louis decided it would only be fair to wait until the transformation actually took effect. He had sworn to himself that his days of killing innocent humans was over. 

Of course, the longer he sat with harry, the more he grew attached to the boy. After a week, Louis had convinced himself that maybe Harry hadn't been infected after all. If he had, he would surely have sensed it by now. 

When Harry's wound healed, he knew he was wrong, but by that time, he was too lost in those curls to ever dream about hurting his boy. He would just have to stay with Harry and help him through as best he could. There was no escaping anymore. 

………..

Harry woke up in his own bed at around noon. He felt dirty and exhausted, but he was alive and he was in his own bed, which meant that he hadn't killed louis. He was dressed in his own clothes for the first time in a month and he felt the familiar weight of the chain around his neck. He walked into his kitchen and found Louis sitting at his kitchen table listening to headphones and sipping at a cup of tea. it was so domestic and Harry wished he could wake up to this every morning. Louis looked up at him and gave a weary smile.

"You made it. One night down, two to go"


End file.
